Happy Father
by Pete Magno
Summary: It's Harry Draco slash but dont expect much romancing. Involves a bit of malepreg. Post Hogwarts and slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is a Harry Draco slash fic. I got this written sometime at the end of last year actually. Im still not sure where it'll go though. It's inspired by a movie I watched a few years ago which I think is quite touching. I don't know if I could produce similar effect but I decided to write this anyway.

DISC: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'd love to have Draco and Harry but I guess lots n lots of people would be angry at me if I really try to make them mine.

Happy Father

Prologue

Draco was placed in the dark cell for many days. He had lost count for how long he had been there. Sunlight was not allowed into the small cell. His food was sent by the guards. He doesn't know where he is. His guess is he is somewhere beneath the Ministry of Magic. For if he is truly in Azkaban he is sure he will be going through a lot more. Here he was just left alone. He had seen no one else since the final battle. He was captured in his fathers' house and was sent immediately to the cell after being stripped of all that he has been carrying that day. Somehow he knew that the final battle is lost because he is still there with the others who were Death Eaters.

Draco heard the guards. This time they did not shove the tray through the small opening but they opened the whole door. He was expecting his eyes to be hurt when the door is open but outside, the corridor is only lit poorly. The light still hurt his eyes nevertheless. After going through the cleaning stage, when he was pushed into the cleaning pool he was given back his robe and the clothing that he wore during the final battle. He was all clean and had the chance of looking at himself through a mirror. He had sunken eyes and his face looks hollow. His hair had grown longer and his face paler. Deciding to make do with whatever he has he combed his hair with the prison comb and told the guards that he is ready to see the ministry officials. He was led to a conference room at the higher level of the prison and he was shown in by a guard before the guard took his leave to wait outside. In the room, two men were waiting for him. They have the air of business and immediately introduced themselves as ministry officials.

"Mr. Malfoy. We are ministry officials. As of today, you are released from this lock up. You can leave but you will be banned from owning a wand and if you realize your magic is already weakened. Our experts have assured us that you will no longer be a threat to the wizarding community's safety. " One of them with a parrot's beak nose told him.

"What about my father?" Draco asked indifferently. But inside he knows what he had dreaded for such a long time had happened. That his father is dead.

"Your father and the rest of your family did not survive the final war." Draco remained stoic. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. He was quite amused to see both the ministry officials flinching at the gesture despite them knowing that he was incapable of producing strong magic without his wand or any magic at all since his magic is already binded by the ministry. He knew that his ability to do magic is close to zero as he had known that some wizards whose magic was binded could no longer do any magic at all. Draco himself is surprised at his own amusement given his circumstances. Well, old habits are die hard.

"I take it that you won the final battle."

"We won the war." The eagle faced official said to him. Draco never saw those two officials again. He was sent by one of the guards out into the street in front of the Ministry building. Sunlight hurt his eyes but Draco continued walking not knowing what awaits him.

Draco is wandering on the street weak, dirty and hungry. As soon as he was released he rented an apartment with whatever money he got. He tried to get a job. He should have no problem to get one as he did really well in his NEWTS and OWLS but considering his background as a Malfoy, nobody will take him. He was even stoned when he tried to get a meal at a small restaurant. He wasn't as famous as some quidditch player but people recognized him anyway when they see the Malfoy mark of white blond hair. The Malfoy has always been famous and well known. But Lucius' involvement with the Dark Lord has made them even more 'popular'.

In the end, Draco had to resort to hard labour. His head is clean shaved. He wore a hat and did not stay in any one place for a long time. He worked at the dock and construction sites. He did a lot of work but he could never keep them for long as his body was very weak. Draco was confused at his own condition. He knew his magic is weaken by the Ministry but it shouldn't affect his physical body. Despite his weakness, Draco continued walking. Winter is nearing and he needed a job. Draco was trying to get to a small town of Willoughbee. He is hoping to stay there for the winter and rest a bit. He wanted to rest before carrying on with life. In fact, he wants to rest now. Right now. On the small road, you could see a figure of a man sank and fell onto the ground. Draco had decided to take a rest now.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

Chapter 1

Draco had never felt so comfortable. He was warm, clean and was lying on a bed with clean sheets. He tried to open his eyes but immediately closed them back when his vision swam before him. His pounded for several seconds before he opened his eyes again. This time he felt no pain and saw a kind face of an old lady smiling at him.

"You're up! Finally." The old lady's eyes were shining bright reflecting light from the fireplace.

"Where am I?" Draco asked trying to get off the bed. The old lady stopped him.

"No, don't get up." She gently pushed Draco back onto the bed. "You're at my house. We are in the grounds of the Fogswath Castle, near to Willoughbee. I'll get you some soup." She turned and got him a bowl of soup from the table. Draco gratefully took it and immediately started to drink it.

"My, my. Honey. You must not have been eating well for a long time." She said looking at Draco's skinny body and sunken eyes. "You need to take good care of yourself you know. What's your name?"

"I'm Drac…Drake Black."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Black.."

"Call me Drake. It's better." Draco said wiping his cheek.

"Well Drake, I am Irma Herza. You can call me Imma. That's what everyone calls me." She smiled again and her blue eyes were twinkling. She then took the empty bowl from Draco and went to the kitchen. Draco heard her washing and he took the chance of being alone to watch Imma's house. It was actually a cottage as it is very small. Just some sturdy old furniture and she also have all assorted belongings that just filled the house. There is a table in the middle of the room and Draco's bed is at one corner. He could see a door perhaps for the only bedroom. The kitchen and the bath must be at the back he thought as Imma returned.

"Drake, you should stay in bed for a few more days. You should rest first before you go home." Imma said to him. "Your body is very weak meaning that you haven't been taking good care of yourself. You should take care of yourself and the baby."

"What baby?"

"Oh! You don't know? You are carrying." Imma said seriously.

"But…but how? I am male! I'm not supposed to.." Draco was shocked and confused.

"Drake. Drake look at me." Imma was asking the confused boy to look at her. " I'm not surprised that you don't know. It is very rare… and when it happens it is not as obvious as usual. But you don't need to worry. I have seen one before." Imma tried to console the boy. Imma was shocked herself. The only male pregnancy she had seen before was when she was just a very young girl when his uncle gave birth to her cousin. She was in Austria back then. Anything can happen in the wizarding world but male pregnancy has always been rare. Very rare.

"But I did not… I have not…" Draco was still confused. Imma understood what the boy is trying to say.

"Nobody had ever determined how long you are supposed to carry the baby, you know. My mother once told me that there were some man who carries for almost two years. It is not usual you know." Imma explained.

"But how did you know? Where's the baby then? I can't see it. My belly.."

"I told you it is not usual. You will only bulge when it is time to deliver. I checked your pulse and I feel the baby's too. The pulse is strong. You are nearly due." Draco's head suddenly felt lighter. He was going to have a baby! Draco doesn't know what to feel. He had always been proud being the only son and heir of the esteemed Malfoy family or whatever that's left of it. His father would be rolling in his grave if he heard this. Draco brought his hand to his stomach unconsciously and it made Imma smile.

"Drake. You should rest here for a few more days before you go home."

"I can't. I can't go home."

"What do mean by that boy?"

"I have no home. I wanted to get to Willoughbee to get a job for the winter." Draco explained.

"That's…You can stay here until you deliver your baby." Imma said determinedly. "I will help you and your baby."

"No, that's okay. I will be fine."

"Perhaps you will be but the baby won't with you not eating well and wandering around in winter. You will stay dear, for your sake and for the baby's sake. Now you'd better get to sleep. It's already very late. I'll be in my room if you need me." Imma then tucked Draco into bed.

"Good night, Drake."

"Good night, Imma."

That night, Draco could not sleep. He never thought that he would be having any children considering his tendencies. _Potter_. How long ago did he think about that name. He had taught himself to forget that name since he lost his entire family and everything that his family worked for. How long ago since he killed the school boy infatuation that he had felt for the person bearing that name. Despite the night they spent together just before the final battle. Despite that very night that nearly made him forget who he is and his purpose in life. Draco had put that name far behind him as he wanders aimless through life. He never thought that Potter's name would resurface today.

The baby, himself, Potter, the night before the final battle. He is not sure what to feel. Draco wandered through life unknown and aimlessly. He had never paid attention to his own feeling and he had discarded all emotions. But tonight he felt like he wanted to cry. _For the baby's sake. _He had not lost everything. Another life is beating inside of him. A life connected to his. Draco felt alive again as alive as he was when he was a young school boy. For the baby's sake, Draco would live again. And surely, Draco is determined to love the baby and protect him. His own flesh and blood and also the light that came to him during the darkest and the loneliest time of his life. _I will love you and I will protect you. _Draco felt asleep that night feeling content.

tbc

A/N : Hehe...so how was it? I'd really love some reviews! (or flames?)


End file.
